


Futures

by valrichards (orphan_account)



Category: Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-27
Updated: 2007-12-27
Packaged: 2017-10-02 22:23:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/valrichards
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An interpretation of events in Fantastic Four: The End.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Futures

_ **May 3, 2012** _

_"What would you wanna know, if you could, like see the future?" Cameron asked_

_She stared at him for a moment, wondering if he really understood what he just asked her. "I don't."_

_"You don't want a future?"_

_"Silly." She giggled. "Of course I want one. I have one too, you know. I just don't want to know."_

_It was safe to say the boy was confused "But you said… you didn't? Wait, what?"_

_"It's not fun to know what goes on, you know. There's no adventure." She paused, and corrected herself "I mean, I don't think it'd be fun."_

_"But you're parents are like, the epitaph of adventure, how would seeing something in the future stop that?"_

_"First, it's epitome. Epitaph is what we find on a grave." She corrected, "If you know what's going to happen, it's not an adventure. You know how it all ends. I don't want to know how it ends. It's not fun."_

_"You're worried about the end?"_

_"No." she smiled "I already know that."_

+++

 

**June 24, 2012**

"You sure about this, Sis?"

"I think so…" she bit her lip. "The clocks aren't the same, but Mommy and Daddy are saying what they're supposed to."

"You know what you're supposed to do, right?"

She nodded. "You too, right?"

"Thanks to you." Franklin smiled. "Remember, no jumping in until? When?"

"The really bad punch. Mommy and Uncle Ben, and Uncle Johnny won't help, they'll be too tired."

He grabbed her hand and squeezed. "Right. Then it's your turn. Then mine."

She nodded, and looked towards the door. "He's here."

"You sure?"

"It was shaking." She nodded "There's going to be a noise…"

The station's alarm sounded, and the familiar robotic voice declared **"Unknown Inhabitant in Sector 3"**

She cringed; the siren was louder than in her dream, but the reactions of her parents were still the same.

"… and then the explosion." She whispered, "Just as soon as Daddy says it doesn't make sense."

Franklin gave her a quick hug. They both needed to stay calm if this was going to work. "See you on the other side?"

She smiled and returned the hug. "You bet."

She let go, and the two backed up. Von Doom's entrance was only seconds away.


End file.
